Heroes Rising and Destiny's Demon
by Yamikage Kitsune
Summary: Duel Academy has been a lonely experience for Akiza due to her problem, that is until the new kid comes into her class throwing her life in a new direction. This is my first fanfic... there might be lemon also...


This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh if it's bad… anyway, _**Heroes Rising and Destiny's Demon **_will not go as the canon… maybe not at all… so sorry if you don't like it…

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (T3T)

Chapter 1 Heroes Rising

For Akiza Inzinski, high school life at Duel Academy is lonely and isolated. Due to her… "condition" she might call it, strange things have happened when she was around.

Today was like any other, here she was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at outside the window, and all in all missed the companionship that comes with a normal high school life…

That is until…

The Principal walked in with a boy with spiky white hair covered with a cap wearing the normal blue boy's uniform.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate… would you mind introducing yourself?" the last part was to the new kid.

"My name is Jason, or you could call me Jay…"

The air felt a bit cold with the new kid here. Since this school is a Duel Monsters Academy, everyone would be your dueling opponent someday… so it was natural for everyone to size up the new kid…

"Ok… so, Jay would you mind sitting on the seat next to Miss Izinski?" Mr. Howard, the teacher asked the boy.

Jay agreed and sat next to Akiza.

"Hello," Jay said to Akiza in a hushed tone.

"Um… Hi…" Akiza said somewhat awkwardly since everyone normally just ignore or run away from her.

"So how is this school anyway? And by the way… what the fuck is on our teacher's lip? Did some kid glue a caterpillar or something there while he was sleeping?" Jay asked.

Akiza chuckled a bit.

"Mr. Jay… would you please stop talking a bit I could hear you from here and as punishment please describe the big bang for us please." Mr. Howard said.

"Watch this…" Jay whispered to Akiza.

Jay stood up from his seat and just looked around awkwardly.

"No need to be shy, Jay, and since you're new just say what comes to mind…"

"Ok Mr. Howard… ahem…"

Jay fake coughed then that's when he saw his smile…

_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state… _

Everyone was looking at Jay like he's gone mad… even Mr. Howard and Akiza…

_Nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started…_

"Wait…" Mr. Howard said but then all hell broke loose…

_The Earth began to cool_

While Jay sang his song he ran around pointing at objects that relate to the lyrics…

_The autotrophs began to drool_

_Neanderthals developed tools…_

_We built a wall…_

"_We built the pyramids!" _Almost half the class, including Akiza, sang knowing that part of the song.

_Math_

_Science _

_History_

_Unraveling the mysteries!_

_It all started with a big…_

_**BANG! **_ Everyone yelled including Mr. Howard who seemed to enjoy himself.

The week was okay for Jay right now. He made friends with Akiza and met some lower classmen named Leo and Luna.

"Hey you there!" an upperclassmen yelled to Jay, "What are you doing with the Black Rose Witch?"

Akiza, hearing that name, lowered her head. She tried to make sure Jay wouldn't hear about the incidents that happen near her. She was starting to enjoy being with Jay.

"You say anything, Kam?" Jay said familiar with the black haired upperclassmen.

"Yes, you know what happens when people are near **that **right?" Kam asked referring to Akiza.

"No not really and truthfully, I don't give a fuck…" Jay said somewhat pissed that someone would talk about his new friend like that.

"Weird things happen near her and…" Kam tried to explain but Jay started laughing.

"Weird? Dude we're in a fucking school that teaches kids how to play Duel Monsters! I've seen weirder shit when I see you…"

Most of the students nearby started to snicker a bit until Kam gave a threatening glance to the people watching.

"You know what, you talk big, but can you duel?"

"That a challenge?" Jay said smiling mockingly.

"Yea after school, or are you just gonna get the Witch to fight your battles?"

"Enough!" Akiza yelled. "I challenge you to a duel. Right here… right now…"

"Fine… Professor, would you referee this duel?" Kam asked Professor Charity the P.E. teacher.

"Um, sure thing… but you only have round 30 minutes to until next period…" Professor Charity said.

Both duelists agreed.

- -( 15 minutes Later )-

**Akiza LP (1000)**

**Kam LP (1500)**

**Kam's Turn**

"Now **Masked Dragon** (Atk 1400)… burn the witch!"

The large white and red dragon breathed out fire engulfing Akiza, even though it was a hologram it looked so real that Akiza's body reacted as if she was in pain.

"Akiza!" Jay yelled, "you okay?"

"Yea… just a bit weak…"

"Hmph, she wasn't all that tough… I think we just overestimated the weak bitch. Now see here Jay, this is what happens if you continue to hang out with that witch…"

"Take it back…" Jay said silently.

"What did you say Jay?" Kam said.

"Take back what you said…"

"Make me…"

"Coach," Jay asked to Professor Charity since she was still there, "I know there's only 15 minutes left but please referee one more time…"

Professor Charity agreed, slightly angered at Kam. Professor Charity was one of the only teachers that weren't afraid of Akiza.

"1… 2… 3… Begin!"

"I'll go first," Kam said drawing his card.

**Kam's LP (8000)**

**Jay's LP (8000)**

"First I'll play **Masked Dragon **in attack mode! (1400 ATK)

"Then I remove him from play to special summon **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! **(2800ATK/2400DEF)

"I use his effect! You see, once per turn I could summon another dragon type monster from my hand except Red Eyes **Darkness Metal Dragon**. The card I summon is … **Red Eyes Black Dragon**! (2400AtK/2000DEF)

"Say hello to my O.T.B.A.D.! My **O**ne **T**urn **B**ad **A**ss **D**ragons combo!"

"Now to turn up the heat, I play **Final Countdown**! I pay 2000 Life Points to activate this card…"

**Kam's LP (8000 =6000)**

**Jay's LP (8000)**

Suddenly a ball of fire was seen above the duelists, signaling the countdown.

"I set one face downs and end my turn."

"My turn," Jay said and another ball of fire appeared.

**Kam's LP (6000)**

**Jay's LP (8000)**

"I set one monster and three facedowns then end my turn…"

"That's a bit sad for someone who likes being with witches... now, my turn!" Kam yelled and a third fireball appeared.

**Kam's LP (2000)**

**Jay's LP (8000)**

"I use Red Eyes D. M. D.'s effect again, I summon **White Night Dragon**!" (3000ATK/2500DEF)

"**White Night Dragon **attack his face down!" The Ice Dragon shot a snowstorm at the face down only to reveal it to be **Exiled Force. **(1000ATK/1000DEF)

"Thanks, Kammy, cause since you destroyed one monster on the field I could play **Hero Signal**! Then I chain it with another **Hero Signal! **Unless you didn't know, these trap cards allow me to special summon an Elemental hero monster from my deck."

"I choose **Elemental Hero Heat** in attack mode (1600ATK/1200DEF) and **Elemental Hero Woodsman **in defense mode! " (1000ATK/2000DEF)

"Yea good play but I'll destroy your Heat first! Attack Red Eyes B.!" The dragon began to shot is fireball but…

"I play my last facedown! **Negate Attack**! This allows me to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase!" Jay yelled.

"Fine I end my turn."

**Kam's LP (6000)**

**Jay's LP (8000)**

Another ball of fire appeared signaling the fourth turn.

"I draw! Due to **Woodsman**'s effect, I can get a **Polymerization** from my deck or graveyard!

"Now I summon **Elemental Hero Wildheart!" **(1500ATK/1600DEF)

"You think your puny heroes would help against my dragons?"

"Not yet… Cause now I use **Polymerization** to fuse **WIldheart** and **Elemental Hero Necroshade** (1600ATK/1800DEF) that's in my hand. Everyone, meet **Elemental Hero Gaia! **(2200ATK/2600DEF)

"Now **Gaia'**s effect activates, he halves one monster's attack points and gains them on the turn he is summoned! And the monster I choose is your **White Night Dragon**!

**Elemental Hero Gaia** (2200 = 3700 ATK)

**White Night Dragon** (3000 = 1500 ATK)

"Now my **Gaia** attacks your **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**! Go! Crushing Earth!"

"Sorry, but I play my facedown! **Magical Cylinder**! Because of this card I negate your attack and direct the damage to you!"

Two Large cylinders got in **Gaia**'s attack and shot Jay with white light.

**Kam's LP** (6000)

**Jay's LP** (8000 = 4300)

Everyone was watching the duel, including Akiza.

"Fine," Jay said finally getting over the shot, "But now I attack your **White Night Dragon** with my **Elemental Hero Heat**!

"So, its only 100 points of damage…" Kam said not really fazed by the attack.

"Look again, because Elemental Hero Heat's effect allows him to gain 200Atk for every Elemental Hero I control, and since there's two plus himself he gains 600Atk!"

Elemental Hero Heat (1600 =2200ATK)

"Go Heat Wave!"

Elemental Hero Heat sent a beam of heat toward the ice dragon, destroying it instantly.

**Kam's** LP (6000 = 5300)

**Jay's** LP (4300)

"I play one facedown and end my turn."

"And your Gaia loses some attack points." Kam reminded Jay.

Elemental Hero Gaia (3700 =2200ATK)

"Draw!" Kam yelled.

A fifth fireball appeared

"I use **Red Eyes** effect again to summon **White Night Dragon** from my grave!"

The giant Ice dragon reappeared a second time.

"Now I attack your **Elemental Hero Gaia **with my **White Night Dragon!"**

**Kam's** LP (5300)

**Jay's LP** (4300 = 3500)

"**Red Eyes B. Dragon** attack **Elemental Hero Woodsman**!"

**Kam's LP** (5300)

**Jay's LP** (3500 = 2100)

"Finally **Red Eyes D. M.** attack **Elemental Hero Heat**!"

**Kam's LP** (5300)

**Jay's LP** (2100 -1100)

"I end my turn." Kam said triumphantly

"Not so fast! I play **Miracle's Wake **this card allows me to 'wake up' a monster that was destroyed this turn. Now I summon **Elemental Hero Woodsman**!"

"Now I draw and receive **Polymerization** from my graveyard due to **Woodsman**'s effect."

"I fuse **Elemental Hero Woodsman** and **Elemental Hero Ocean** in my hand to fusion summon…"

"**Elemental Hero Absolute Zero**!" (2500ATK/2000DEF)

"I play one facedown and end my turn… and a little warning first, if Zero leaves the field in any way all your monsters are instantly destroyed."

"Fine I draw, and just remind you it's the seventh turn now," Kam said, referring to the seventh fireball floating overhead."

_I can't attack his monster without wiping out my field…_

"I Flip Summon my facedown and reveal it to be **Golem Dragon**! (200ATK/2000DEF) And I also summon a second **Golem Dragon**!

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

_Damn, not the card I need…_

"I play my facedown! Elemental Recharge! For every elemental hero in play, I receive 1000 life points!"

**Kam's LP** (5300)

**Jay's LP** (1100 =2100)

"I end my turn…"

"I draw one card"

A ninth fireball appeared over the two duelists.

Kam looked at his card and end his turn.

"Akiza," the 10-year-old Leo asked, "why hasn't any of them battled?"

"Well, to put it simply, **Golem Dragon**'s effect makes the opponent unable to attack another Dragon-type monster, but with two on the field their effects protect the other from being attacked so there's a field lockdown."

"I think I get it," Luna said, "but why can't the the dragon guy attack yet?"

"Umm, I think that if **Zero** is destroyed, it would break the field lock and leave hin vulnerable to a direct attack…"

"So this might go on until they deck out?" Leo said, thinking there wouldn't be anymore action in the duel.

"Wrong, with **Final Countdown** in effect, if Jay doesn't win by the twentieth turn he automatically loses…"

"Oh no, Jay…" Leo said. They've only met a week ago when some kids Leo's age bullied Luna and Jay with Akiza helped him.

By the time they we're done talking, it was Jay's and the seventeenth turn.

_Finally I got it!_

"I play **Elemental Hero Flash** (1100ATK/1600DEF) on the field!"

"I end my turn…"

"And that's your last turn too…" Kam said.

"**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** attack **Elemental Hero Flash** with Dark Shard Burst!"

"Hold on! I play my facedown! **Spirit Barrier** activates! As long as there's a monster in my side of the field I don't take damage!"

"So what? Your hero is still destroyed! You need a miracle to beat me!"

"If you want a miracle to happen so badly, then here comes one! I activate Elemental hero Flash's effect! By removing him along with three elemental heroes, I get to pick a spell card from my deck!"

"I remove **Flash**, along with **Wildheart**, **Woodsman**, and **Heat** to receive a miracle, or should I say… **Miracle Fusion**! You want to know how it works then end your turn."

"Fine… I end my turn…" _I don't have any traps to play anyway_

"Fine, I draw then I use **Elemental Hero Necroshade**'s effect to summon **Elemental Hero Neos **(2500ATK/2000DEF) without tributing!"

Everyone stared at the Neos, the one of the most supported hero in the game.

"Look at him all you want, cause he's not staying for long… I play **Miracle Fusion**! This card allows me to fusion summon from my field or graveyard by removing them from play. Now I remove from play **Elemental Hero Neos** and **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero** to fusion summon my ace…"

"**Elemental Hero the Shining**!" (2600ATK/2100DEF)

A stream of light was on the field blinding several people, including Kam.

When the light faded they saw the Hero, or should some say, the fact that it's the only hero…

"Now I use Zero's effect, since he was removed from the field, all your monsters are destroyed… Time for the cold shoulder… Zero, use Instant Blizzard!"

A large snowstorm erupted from Jay making him unable to be seen past the snow tornado, but that wasn't the least of Kam's problems. All his dragons were frozen in blocks of ice and exploded.

"Now **Elemental Hero the Shining**'s effect activates; for every elemental hero removed from play he gains 600 ATK. If I remember correctly, there are six cards removed from play, meaning an extra 3600 points!"

**Elemental Hero the Shining** (2600 = 6200ATK)

"**Elemental Hero the Shining**, end this with Shining Burst!" Jay yelled triumphantly.

A bright light engulfs the field, and when it fades, Kam was face first on the floor, defeated.

_**RING!**_

The bell rang and Professor Charity with the help of some teachers that were watching the new student's first duel.

"Hold on," Jay said, "say you're sorry to Akiza…"

"Fine, but I'll warn you… many duelists that ever tried to get near here got severely injured…"

_At least we have something in common_

"Um, Akiza… I humbly apologized for what I said and did to you…" Kam said bowing deeply then walking to his next class.

"Aki-chan, let's get to class before the next teacher makes me sing again…" Jay said jokingly.

"Aki-chan?" Akiza said worried slightly about this kid's mental health.

"So? I give friends nicknames…" Jay said like its normal for him.

"Ok, let's go Jay-kun."

"Nice, very original, Aki-chan." Jay said.

"Just hurry up Jay-baka…" Akiza said jokingly.

"Wow, that's new. Anyway lets go!"

_Aki-chan… _Akiza thought, somewhat happy to hear the new nickname.

_This is going to be one heck of a school year! _Jay thought.

'_**Remember kid, you would need my abilities, my bloodthirst very soon…' **_a dark voice said in Jay's head.

_Sorry, but I tell you time and time again, I'll do it as me, not as you… So shut up for a bit and let me enjoy high school._

'_**You'll slip and need me when it counts the most… you always do…'**_

_I hope not… not this time…_

That's it for the first chapter, I'll write the next one as soon as I can. By the way, please Review ;P


End file.
